Entre la soledad de Montana
by Leneasha
Summary: ... John Wick quien sabia sobre la fama de Duncan Vizla miro a su alrededor estudiando el cuarto donde estaba...


**Bueno antes que nada debo advertirles que esto en un BL, Slash, Yaoi como le quieran llamar así que es mejor avisarles antes de que se lleven una desagradable sorpresa si no les gusta el genero, pero si es todo lo contrario disfruten el One-Shot el cual surgió después de que vi la película John Wick 3 y Polar. Gracias por leerme.**

John irónicamente siempre fue un hombre al que le gustaron las cosas tranquilas, un hogar, una familia, los clásicos. Su personalidad callada y metódica representaba la calma la cual no pudo tener durante casi toda su vida hasta esa noche donde involuntariamente termino involucrando a un civil dentro de la persecución que lo llevo a Montana. Se había encontrado a si mismo cansado, enojado y solo, lleno de heridas, desangrándose, pero aun así continuaba luchando porque aquello fue lo único estable que conoció durante todos los años que llevaba viviendo más sin en cambio no significaba que le gustara ya que una vez probando la contraparte de una existencia violenta las cosas no vuelvan hacer iguales aun así ahí estaba él corriendo por el bosque entre los árboles esquivando las balas dando su ultimo aliento creyendo que tal vez ese sería su gran escape al fin y al cabo el Babaika solo era una leyenda.

– Después de todo no es inmortal señor Wick – aquel era uno de los tantos asesinos que habían mandado por parte de la Gran Orden para de una vez por todas matarlo así ya no quedarían cabos sueltos que pudieran atentar contra la vida de los demás. El hombre era igual a todos con una estatura promedio sin barba ni señas particulares solo una persona normal que pasaría desapercibida, pero no ante sus analíticos ojos – Vaya que has causado problemas – tirado en el suelo más por la fatiga que por otra cosa John se arrastraba sobre la nieve que le quemaba las manos intentando alejarse de su agresor como su instinto de supervivencia de indicaba, él no quería morir, tenía cosas por hacer, una esposa que recordar, una vida que vivir. Las cosas habían cambiado ya no se trataba solamente de matar ahora quería darse una nueva oportunidad, acabar con todos incluyendo a Winston quien lo traiciono. Estaba furioso y se vengaría – No tiene a donde ir señor Wick, deje de luchar – con una voz llena de falsa comprensión aquel sujeto sacaba de entre sus ropas una nueva arma de la cual bastaría solo un disparo quizá el cargador completo para asegurar esta vez que no se levantaría, pero recuperando un poco el aliento John se incorporó lentamente hasta estar erguido por completo poniéndose en guardia, esperando – Fue un honor – los disparos llegaron a su cuerpo. Unos, dos los cuales le tiraron al suelo y un tercero que no le atravesó. Entonces entre la línea de la vida y la muerte el hombre del saco pudo escuchar el forcejeo de dos personas, a una la acababa de conocer mientras que a la otra rezaba porque fuera un aliado, alguien que le extendiera milagrosamente su mano.

Pasaron varios días casi un mes hasta que por fin John pudo abrir sus ojos cansado aun, pero vivo reconoció el lugar donde estaba como el cuarto algo frió de una cabaña, se irguió lo necesario antes de que el dolor le detuviera haciendo que se apoyara con sus codos sobre el suave colchón de aquella cama matrimonial sin querer su mente divago encontrando refugio en los años donde tenía un hogar regalándole otro tipo de angustia, una que no se curaba con analgésicos ni calmantes solo con el tiempo el cual había sido lo suficientemente maldito como para darle otra oportunidad. A veces la vida no te reclama hasta que cumples con tu karma.

– Pensé que estabas retirado – una voz que le hizo voltear nerviosamente le hablaba con bastante confianza desde el marco de la puerta, confundido miro al hombre de cabello canoso y bigote que tenia un parche en uno de sus ojos el cual vestía ropa abrigadora justo para la época, llevando en cada una de sus manos una taza de lo que Wick supuso era café – ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – continuo preguntándole mientras entraba a la habitación dejando sobre la mesa de noche las bebidas para después sentarse en la orilla de la cama a un lado de él esperando con esta a ser reconocido.

– Black Káiser – con las cuerdas bucales un poco atrofiadas John murmuro recordando la vez en que ellos dos se encontraron por Italia en lo que parecía ser un encargo especial donde los dos antes de completar sus tareas pudieron tomar una copa en un bar e intercambiar algunas palabras esperando a que la hora llegara.

– Babaika – en un perfecto ruso Duncan sonrío mientras llevaba su mano hasta la mesa de noche siendo detenido inesperadamente por Wick quien intento golpearlo – No tengo intensiones de lastimarte – le dijo sostenido con su mano izquierda la derecha del contrincante, entonces le miro queriendo darle confianza en un mensaje que fue bien recibido – Ahora estoy retirado – continuo una vez que estuvo libre del agarre, tomando esta vez la taza de café con whisky que le dio a su invitado para que pudiera calentarse un poco más.

– Te envidio – recibiendo la bebida con gusto John la olfateo antes de tomarla queriendo distinguir algún olor diferente que le advirtiera de algo.

– ¿Qué te trajo por aquí? – pregunto Vizla viendo como el asesino bebía a tragos pequeños el café mientras observaba su cuerpo golpeado lleno de vendas y suturas. En verdad la había pasado muy mal.

– Me persiguen – haciendo un par de gestos con la cara por el licor Wick dejo de nuevo su taza sobre la mesa de noche para después recargar su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

– La Gran Orden – sacando un cigarrillo de su pantalón Duncan lo encendió una vez que lo tuvo entre sus labios sabiendo la respuesta irremediablemente. Tomo la primera calada de su cigarro recordando esas veces donde tuvo algunos altercados con los asesinos de dicha asociación – Por eso no trabaje para ellos – siguió, sacando el humo de sus pulmones. La idea de entregar su vida a un grupo de personas tan estructurado nunca paso por su mente.

– Te hubiera encantado – con sarcasmo John se rió un poco doliéndose por la sensación que sentía en sus golpeadas costillas.

– Son igual a Damocles – no existía diferencia alguna entres las personas con las que trabajaron, ellos solo deseaban obtener poder, expandirse a cualquier costo.

– ¿Te pensionaron? – por cortesía Wick pregunto porque la verdad no le importaba mucho saber aquella información que en nada le servía.

– Algo así – matar a tu propio jefe podría contar como eso, después de todo solo esperaba que al igual que su invitado le fueran a buscar los "nuevos dueños de la empresa" si es que los había – Descansa lo necesitas – le dijo sabiendo que requería de más tiempo para recomponerse por completo.

– Tengo que irme – pero mantenerse en un solo lugar solo acarrearía problemas, John necesitaba estar en movimiento constantemente buscando la manera de acabar con todo.

– Aquí no te mataran – le interrumpió Vizla mientras se paraba de donde estaba caminando hasta el ventanal que se encontraba en frente de su cama.

– Tienes invitados – dentro de aquella habitación lo único que descuadraba era el gorro que estaba sobre el sillón, algo que no pasó desapercibido para alguien como el hombre del saco.

– Mi vecina – dijo Duncan quitándole importancia al asunto.

– Encontraste pareja – el tener cincuenta años en tu haber no te exenta del poder sentir amor, al final una vida tranquila puede llegar a quitarle todos los traumas que te deja el vivir de la forma en que ellos lo hacían.

– No, eso no es bueno para personas como nosotros – en realidad Vizla por un lado quería recuperar los años que gasto con Damocles, pero en otra instancia sentía miedo de perder todo además constantemente se recordaba aquella misión donde mato a la familia de Camille de alguna manera estar solo era su penitencia.

– Lo sé – recordando a su mujer y la vida que perdió cuando ella murió Wick comprendió las palabras que habían salido de la boca del otro asesino.

– Lo siento – el luto de John fue una noticia que se volvió del dominio público entre las personas de su tipo así que a Duncan solo le quedaba ofrecer sus condolencias.

– Está bien – era lo que siempre se repetía el hombre del saco, cada día sin importar lo que pasara hasta que se convirtió en una especie de mantra para él.

– No lo creo – perder a la persona que amas para después hundirte en el fango de nuevo no es algo que se considere como estar bien o al menos eso pensaba Vizla mientras veía a el asesino sentado aun sobre la cama sin intenciones de irse.

– Lo está – pero fuerte a sus ideas Wick solo recalco su capacidad para seguir adelante.

– Entonces quédate, estamos protegidos – Duncan había decidido días antes que el mejor uso que le podría dar a las armas las cuales consiguió con Jazmín eran instalándolas alrededor y dentro de su cabaña, así como en el bosque por si en algún momento llegaban otros asesinos a cobrar venganza por lo de Damocles.

John quien sabia sobre la fama de Vizla miro a su alrededor estudiando el cuarto donde estaba para después volver a acostarse sobre el suave colchón – Solo un momento más – dijo intentando dormir de nuevo.

La tarde no espero mucho en llegar oscureciendo alrededor de las seis Wick despertó sintiéndose mejor que en la mañana se levantó del colchón buscando con la mirada sus ropas, sin éxito se envolvió con la colcha para evitar congelarse ante las altas temperaturas. Camino por el cuarto buscando un poco de indumentaria encontrando en el closet de su anfitrión algunas prendas que le quedarían después de todo los dos median casi lo mismo así que sin pensarlo mucho se vistió. En seguida salió de la habitación observando todo a su paso desde la sala donde solo había un sillón junto a una televisión vieja hasta la cocina a donde llego en busca de comida sin encontrar algo que le sirviera además de la cerveza.

– Salió de compras – le hablo una voz desde el marco de la puerta haciendo que volteara – Tenemos que esperarlo – continuo la mujer, quien estaba demasiado abrigada, entrando a la cabaña quitándose su gorro poniéndolo sobre el sillón de la sala – Mi nombre es Camille – se presentó caminando hasta él para poder saludarlo.

– John – respondió con voz tranquila casi somnolienta apretando su mano.

– ¿También te dedicas al trabajo de las funerarias? – con una pequeña sonrisa la chica le interrogo queriendo saber si los dos trabajaban para la misma compañía, pero Wick solo hizo un gesto de extrañeza ante tal pregunta – Olvídalo – siguió la mujer quitándole importancia al asunto.

– ¿Tú eres su vecina? – curioso por saber qué tipo persona se había acercado a la vida del Black Káiser, John cuestiono mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor.

– Sí – nerviosa Camille camino hasta donde se encontraban los peces para poder alimentarlos.

– No pensé que fuera una persona de mascotas – sorprendido por ver la pequeña pecera sobre aquel mueble Wick lanzo su comentario al aire sin esperar alguna respuesta.

– ¿Y tú lo eres? – pero la chica curiosa por saber si la vida de los demás asesinos era igual a la de su vecino pregunto sin quitarle la vista a las mascotas que comían su alimento.

– Tenía un perro – contesto John un tanto nostálgico.

– ¿Qué le sucedió? – ella siguió cuestionando, esta vez volteándose para ver aquel serio hombre quien parecía llevar al mundo sobre sus hombros.

– Murió – sin muchas ganas el asesino respondió observando a la delgada mujer frente a él, en verdad parecía muy normal para estar involucrada con alguien como Vizla.

– Lo siento – sintiéndose avergonzada Camille comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.

– Fue hace un tiempo – queriendo hacer sentir mejor a la chica John le quito un poco la seriedad al asunto con aquellas palabras.

– Tal vez a Duncan le gusten los perros – siguiendo con el hilo de la plática para evitar los silencios incómodos Camille hablo solo por hablar.

Entrando a la cabaña Vizla no pudo evitar escuchar lo que su vecina acababa de decir y recordando lo que había pasado con rosty se negó ante tal posibilidad – No soy bueno con eso – dijo dejando las compras sobre la mesa.

– Deberías intentarlo – aconsejo Wick recordando a su mascota.

– Mejor dejémoslo así – el Black Káiser ya tenía suficiente con su vida para que un asesino de clase mundial como él le persiguiera por un perro.

Viendo la escena de aquellos dos platicando con una familiaridad algo extraña Camille sintió que sobraba así que se dirigió a la salida silenciosamente – Yo solo vine a ver como estaban – les hablo abriendo la puerta detrás de ella para poder salir.

– No te quedas – le invito Duncan quien aún le estaba pagando su deuda.

– Tal vez después – se disculpó la chica saliendo del lugar dejándolos solos con su intimidad.

– Hay pasta para cenar – dijo Vizla caminando hacia la estufa para empezar a cocinar el platillo de la mejor manera posible porque no es lo mismo ver el procedimiento en un programa de cocina que hacerlo a mano limpia.

– ¿Sabes cocinar? – sorprendido John pregunto mientras seguía con la vista al asesino de Montana quien comenzaba a cocer la pasta.

– Tengo mucho tiempo libre – admitiendo la principal verdad del retiro Duncan coloco un sartén sobre el fuego sirviendo aceite de olivo sobre él esperando a que se calentara para poder sazonar la salsa de tomate que había comprado.

– Ya veo – alzando sus cejas Wick se burló un poco ante tan improbable situación.

– Sírvete un poco de whisky, si gustas – le invito Vizla señalándole con su mano el lugar donde se encontraba oculta la bebida mientras cocinaba esta vez la pasta.

– No me gusta tomar en el trabajo – la verdad era que el alcohol nunca le atrajo demasiado tal vez había bebido un par de copas en algún momento de su vida, pero nada más.

– Nadie te encontrara aquí – sabiendo a lo que se refería su invitado Duncan le volvió a recalcar el hecho de que estaba en una fortaleza.

– Ojalá así fuera – porque la paz sonaba tan tentadora en aquel sitio donde solo se escuchaba el ruido que provoca el silencio dentro de los oídos.

– Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras – sacando la pasta del fuego justo a tiempo antes de que se hiciera blanda Vizla repito su oferta de "un lugar seguro".

– Solo esta noche – pero John no quería aun quedarse en un hogar sin antes terminar de una vez por todas con su contrato con La Gran Orden, solo así viviría tranquilo.

– De acuerdo – sirviendo la pasta con salsa de tomate sobre dos platos blancos de porcelana Duncan los llevo hasta la mesa donde los coloco a lado de los cubiertos y las tazas que llenaría con agua caliente para poder preparar algo de café el cual les sirviera para soportar el frio que vendría junto a la tormenta que amenazadoramente se asomaba entre las nubes negras.

La vida era un tanto sorprendente a veces, juntando y separando personas a diestra y siniestra como en este momento donde dos asesinos los cuales habían escuchado hablar uno del otro tiempo atrás terminaron silenciosamente cenando una excusa de pasta italiana dentro de una cómoda cabaña a un lado de un lago congelado. Todo era tan inverosímil para ambos que no les sorprendería si de un momento a otro entraran por aquella puerta los asesinos que perseguían al Babaika.

– Dormiré en el sillón – sugirió Vizla una vez que termino sus alimentos mientras se limpiaba la boca no queriendo dejar residuos de salsa sobre su bigote.

– No es necesario – a Wick le gustaba la amabilidad, pero no viniendo de un asesino como él. En esos casos las cosas sonaban más a traición.

– Yo creo que si – viendo las vendas que sobresalieran del suéter de su invitado Duncan no pudo evitar recordar todas las veces que él mismo había caído inconsciente por algún encargo pesado.

– Esto es parte del trabajo – quitándole importancia al asunto el hombre del saco comía el ultimo bocado que le quedaba en el plato. La pasta no estuvo tan mal.

– ¿A dónde iras? – curioso por saber a dónde huiría un hombre que no tiene escapatoria el Black Káiser preguntaba mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo de su pantalón.

– Aun no tengo idea – admitiendo la verdad John divago por su mente haciendo un mapeo rápido de los lugares seguros que le quedaban.

– Nadie ha venido en estos días – dándole la primera calada a su cigarro para después sacar el humo por su nariz Duncan soltó aquel comentario.

– Solo se están preparando – pero de todo lo que estaba pasando algo era seguro para el hombre del saco y eso era que nunca estaría en paz hasta no haber matado a quienes lo traicionaron.

– De acuerdo – sin ganas de pelear el ex asesino se levantó de la silla para dejar su plato sobre el fregadero lavándolo inmediatamente.

– No quería importunar en tu retiro – sintiendo la molestia de su anfitrión Wick se disculpó ante su negativa de quedarse en la cabaña.

– Todavía no es oficial – Vizla dejaba en su silla la toalla que utilizo para secarse las manos dirigiéndose después hasta la chimenea con la intención de prenderla – Tengo unos asuntos que atender – continúo recordando su trato que tenía con Camille de encontrar a quienes ordenaron matar a su familia.

– Es difícil volver a la vida normal más si no tienes a alguien – a veces la mente queda un tanto atormentada por las cosas que se veían en ese tipo de trabajo.

– Me tengo a mi – pero la fuerza de voluntad de una persona puede tal vez oponerse al estrés postraumático o quizá no.

– Con eso es suficiente – recordando su persistencia para vivir John estuvo un poco de acuerdo ante aquella frase que podría sonar un tanto sabia.

– Descansa – se despidió Duncan para después retirarse a su cuarto, si el invitado insistía en que no necesitaba la cama él la tomaría – Puedes llevarte algunas armas – le dijo antes de perderse por el pasillo.

– Gracias – si el ex asesino fuera parte de La Gran Orden Wick no dudaría en entregarle un medallón para poder marcar el favor que le estaba haciendo.

Y aún más sorprendente que todo lo que estaba pasando era el hecho del que el ímpetu de un hombre puede desatarse con unas solas palabras o acciones como la lava caliente que sube hasta la superficie de un volcán activo. Cuando comienzan las cosas no son tan fáciles de detener y suelen terminan en una explosión de sensaciones las cuales a veces causan remordimientos al día siguiente, pero en muy escasa ocasiones son el inicio de un bien mayor.

Ahora por el momento ahí estaba John apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta del cuarto donde Vizla dormía al parecer profundamente en aquel colchón realmente cómodo así que no tenía otra opción más que tratar de descansar sobre el sillón que era demasiado pequeño para su altura, aunque en realidad no le importaba por lo que a pasos lentos llego hasta el sofá en el cual se acostó pesadamente jalando la colcha que estaba a sus pies.

– Te congelaras – le dijo Duncan sin siquiera abrir los ojos o levantar la cabeza.

– Solo son un par de horas – cansado Wick decidió que lo mejor en este caso sería dejar de discutir por cosas las cuales no tenían sentido.

– Cuando no puedas mover los pies puedes venir – ante la continua negativa del asesino Vizla dejo de insistir dejándole una invitación abierta a su invitado en caso de que cambiara de opinión.

Tal vez las primeras horas de la noche cuando comienza la madrugada el frió es aún soportable, pero al avanza el tiempo las cosas cambian y es aun peor para el cuerpo de un herido, quien debido a la tormenta que estaba azotando Montana comenzaba a perder la sensibilidad en sus pies. Esa era la señal inequívoca la cual necesitaba John.

Al sentir el colchón hundirse Duncan despertó al instante – Babaika no es inmune al frió – murmuro con sorna abriendo los ojos sin aun voltear la cara.

– ¿Y el Black Káiser sí? – cediendo ante su necesidad de supervivencia Wick se metía entre las colchas de la tibia cama buscando refugio.

– Más que tú – petulante Vizla volvió a cerrar sus ojos una vez que sintió como su invitado dejaba de moverse, pero este solo aprovecho un momento para poder poner sus pies fríos entres las extremidades del asesino de Montana que estaban cubiertas por un pans negro causándole una horrible sensación – Tienes sentido del humor – continúo hablando no muy contento.

– Aun no soy tan viejo – adulándose a sí mismo John acomodo su cabeza sobre la almohada sin despegar sus pies del sitio donde estaban.

Pero, aunque Duncan sabía muy bien que sus cincuenta años le pesaban un poco no por eso daría su brazo a torcer – Todavía puedo matarte – le amenazo ganando solamente que Wick se moviera aun más – Pareces un muerto – le dijo al instante de seguir sintiendo el frio entre sus piernas.

– Es mejor que todos crean eso – sacando aquellas palabras de contexto John reflexiono sobre su actual situación. Ya no podía contar con nadie.

– Podrías comenzar de nuevo – aunque aquello significaba para Vizla más como un boleto de avión gratis a una sentencia de muerte.

– Esas no son mis intenciones – porque ni una sola persona creería aquellos rumores. Nunca podría estar en paz en ningún lado siendo cazado constantemente.

– ¿Entonces? – sintiendo curiosidad por tan desolado futuro Duncan pregunto.

– Quiero arrancar todo desde la raíz – eso para Wick se trataba de una sola cosa y era recurrir a la muerte de quienes alguna vez lo conocieron.

– Imposible – sorprendido por la respuesta Duncan volteo completamente su cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con John.

– No para mí – decidido el asesino de la orden saco sus pies de entre las piernas de su anfitrión quien no dejaba de estudiarle con la mirada.

– Siempre pensé que no tenías la forma de un asesino – a decir verdad, a los ojos de Vizla Wick era todo lo contrario a un hombre lleno de músculos.

– Se tiene que disimular – aunque John veía más una ventaja en su figura tan normal, así pasaba desapercibido entre la multitud.

– Resulta ser que eres más fuerte – pero conociendo el historial de éxitos de su contraparte Duncan pensaría en una buena estrategia antes de atacarlo – Tal vez si nos hubiéramos encontrado antes – siguiendo con su discurso y arriesgándose un poco, algo no propio de él, coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de Babaika.

– Te pondrás sentimental – sin intensiones de deshacerse de aquella caricia Wick intento cortar con el ambiente el cual se estaba alojando entre ellos dos.

– Iba a decir que una pelea hubiera sido perfecta – sin desentonar el Black Káiser siguió el divertido jugueteo que su invitado había iniciado.

– Las cosas a veces no pueden ser – sonriendo un poco, John permanecía inmóvil frente a Vizla tratando de adivinar su siguiente paso.

– Es raro, has hablado más de lo usual – acercándose descaradamente hasta su compañero de cama Duncan sintió el pase de acceso que este le había otorgado con aquel gesto de su boca.

– Por los viejos tiempos – porque años atrás se conocieron mucho antes de que él tuviera una esposa y nunca sintieron la necesidad de enredarse de otra manera, pero la atracción existió como el manjar prohibido del jardín del Edén.

– ¿Que más nos dará esa escusa? – queriendo escuchar de aquella boca las palabras que ahora más requería Vizla termino de empujar la situación.

– Una noche – sin un poco de vergüenza Wick tentó al hombre quien al igual que él era un cazador – ¿Solo una? – no satisfecho Duncan se precipito – Sí – poniendo sus reglas el hombre del saco aseguro tajantemente – Entonces déjame disfrutarla – sin perder el tiempo Vizla recorrió con su mano la tonificada figura de John hasta llegar a una casi inexistente cintura donde poso su palma para después aferrarse a ella atrayéndola a su cuerpo justo encima de su ingle, quedándose estático antes esa acción el Black Káiser busco una negativa que nunca llego entonces decidió comenzar con un suave beso totalmente contrario a todas esas veces en las cuales sumergido ante el deseo solo terminaba penetrando a las mujeres que excitadas se desasían frente a él, pero no en esta ocasión, aún no era tiempo todavía faltaban cosas por hacer así que presa de sus instintos Duncan presiono sus delgados labios sobre los de Wick quien abrió su boca dejando entrar en ella la suave lengua del hombre quien restregaba su miembro sobre el suyo ofreciéndole una fricción la cual hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

Deshaciendo el beso Vizla miro directamente a los ojos a su invitado – ¿Seguro? – pregunto esta vez teniendo sus manos sobre las nalgas del asesino, aun no bajaba su pans negro de algodón por lo que todavía estaban a tiempo, pero la respuesta afirmativa de John no dejo espacio a cualquier titubeo que pudiera estorbar por lo que sin dudarlo Duncan metió sus manos entre la ropa de Wick a la vez que lo volvía a besar devorándole la boca, delineando el contorno de sus muslos causándole al hombre del saco algo de cosquillas que le hicieron moverse un poco entre aquellos brazos que le sujetaban fuertemente pidiéndole no irse, situación que no pasaría por el momento.

Siguiendo con su deleite Vizla llevo su mano derecha hasta la erección de John quien gimió en voz baja no estando familiarizado ante el hecho de hacer ruido, pero esto solo provoco que el ímpetu del Black Káiser aumentara así que sin pensarlo comenzó a masturbar aquel pene como lo hacía con el suyo en las solitarias noches en Montana. Mientras, Wick intentaba inhalar por su nariz el suficiente aire para no despegarse de aquella boca la cual mordía sus labios delicadamente volviéndolos rosados e hinchados ante tantas atenciones. No llevaban mucho tiempo cuando John sintió como la otra mano de su anfitrión se colaba entre sus nalgas directo hasta su ano para poder masajearlo provocándole una extraña sensación que hacía tiempo no recorría su pelvis con ligeros espasmos los cuales solo lograban que su cadera se moviera excitada – Ahora no dices muchas palabras – creyéndose el gracioso Duncan rompió con aquel beso para poder ponerse sobre John abriéndole las piernas no con mucha delicadeza porque a él siempre le gustaron las cosas rudas cuando se trataba de sexo. Ante tal frase Wick solo torció su boca en desaprobación a la vez que sentía como su ropa se deslizaba hacia fuera de sus piernas, ya no existían los retornos.  
Irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas Vizla admiro por un momento el cuerpo semidesnudo de su invitado quien esperaba acostado el próximo movimiento que no tardó en llegar como ósculos los cuales recorrieron la parte interna de sus muslos deteniéndose al inicio de sus nalgas para después ser remplazados por unas callosas manos que elevaron sus piernas hasta que las rodillas tocaron casi el pecho dejando expuesto su ano el cual fue estimulado con un deseoso beso negro que le hizo sentir aquella característica sensación de corrientes eléctricas desfilar por todas sus extremidades erizando su piel, llegando a los dedos de sus pies los cuales se encogieron.

John entonces bajo su cabeza llevando su mirada hasta su entrepierna dónde observó el canoso cabellos de Duncan entre sus nalgas, el hombre estaba haciendo estupendamente su trabajo moviendo su cabeza junto con su lengua de arriba abajo llenándolo de gozo, pero quería más había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que dejó a alguien hacerle eso para ser exactos antes de haberse casado y que ahora en un inesperado juego de coincidencias era el mismo hombre el cual le veía como lo hacía un cazador con su presa. Se suponía que él también era un acechador, aunque eso por el momento ya no importaba así que sin más cuando vio como Duncan se detenía solo un momento para ir hasta el mueble a un lado de la cama y sacar de uno de los cajones lo que sería el lubricante solo cerró los ojos aguantando la respiración por un breve instante hast que el frío líquido se resbaló entre sus nalgas – Perdón – le dijo con una especie de extraña sonrisa Vizla antes de hundir poco a poco su dedo medio llevándolo al fondo de su ano el cual se contrajo ante la intromisión, pero que después de varios movimientos fue cediendo hasta volverse suave esperando impaciente por otra intromisión la cual no tardó en llegar uniéndose al dedo que ya estaba en su interior para poder moverse de adentro hacia fuera buscando la próstata encontrándola no ha mucha distancia de la entrada de sus nalgas provocando que elevará su inglés hasta curvar su espalda en una sensual forma.

– ¿Listo? – pregunto Vizla después de un momento no pudiendo soportar por más tiempo su erección la cual ya tenía las venas marcadas debajo del glande esperando a ser atendida prontamente – Sí – pocas palabras, Wick siempre fue de pocas palabras como ahora dónde solo observó cómo el asesino de Montana terminaba por quitarse toda la ropa para después acostarse sobre él besándolo lentamente quitándole su suéter en el proceso dejando su torso que aún estaba vendado al desnudó. No había tiempo para nada más solo la prontitud de llegar al clímax el cual comenzó su cuenta regresiva cuando Duncan penetro a Wick lentamente dándole tiempo al tiempo para poder sentir como la paredes del ano de John se cerraban entorno a su erección dándole el mejor masaje sobre su falo que punzaba de vez en cuando adolorido por la excitación incitándole a seguir hasta que sus testículos chocaron contra las nalgas de su invitado quién se contrajo un poco por el dolor de aquella brusca penetración – Lo siento – entrecortado por el deseo Duncan intento disculparse siendo callado por un beso tan lascivo que lo invito a seguir penetrando aquel ano de una manera continua entrando y saliendo a veces por completo mientras en otras tantas ocasiones solo quedándose a la mitad volviendo con fuerza a introducirse hasta el fondo queriendo meter sus testículos también logrando que Wick gimiera corto, bajo, varonil no como una mujer, provocándole aún más, dándole fuerzas para buscar aquella próstata con movimientos de cadera pausados – Bingo – susurro cuando la encontró y sin darle un descanso al mallugado cuerpo del hombre del saco Vizla le penetro en varias ocasiones de una manera fuerte que hacía rechinar la cama sobre la que estaban acostados en posición de misionero, parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a romper por el ritmo tan acelerado en que ambos cuerpos se movían porque incluso John bajaba y subía su pelvis buscando fricción en su pene el cual fue masturbado por Duncan quién sintiendo el cosquilleo en sus testículos supo que pronto terminaría por lo que no sería de caballeros dejar solo a su compañero a la mitad del trabajo así que sin más uso su mano para llevar al orgasmos a Wick quién tenía su falo entre sus nalgas dándole el mejor disfrute el cual le encamino al clímax entre miles de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus vellos se erizarán en forma de piel de gallina cuando por fin eyaculo sobre el abdomen John quien por su lado solo gimoteo un poco mientras sentía como la pesada respiración de Vizla chocaba contra su sudada clavícula. Los dos habían acabado.

A la mañana siguiente el Black Káiser se encontró con una cama vacía algo que no le sorprendió, pero de cierta manera desilusionó por lo cual pesadamente salió de entre sus cobijas para dirigirse hasta la cocina donde preparo café con whisky. Tal vez se hubiera tomado su bebida caliente a no ser que por desgracia escucho algunas voces que provenían de detrás de su casa las cuales siguió sigilosamente llegando al sitio en el que guardaba la madera que usaba para la chimenea donde encontró a Camille platicando con Babaika sobre cosas sin sentido.

– Por fin despertaste – le dijo la chica una vez que lo vio parado a un lado del marco de la puerta.

– Hace frío – sin mirarla Duncan se dirigió a Wick preguntándole con los ojos por qué seguía ahí.

– Por eso cortamos madera – esa era después de todo la respuesta que sin querer esperaba escuchar por lo que sin dudarlo salió de su casa para ayudarlos.

Mientras tanto a varios metros a lo lejos de la cabaña estaban los cuerpos de algunos asesinos esparcidos entre la nieve porque la guerra aún no acababa, pero la muerte tenía nombres y apellidos.


End file.
